goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Mundy Makes a Grounded Video Out of Vince LaSalle and Gets Grounded
In Mundy's bedroom, Mundy had a plan. Mundy: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Vince! Hahahahahaha! Then Mundy walked towards the computer. Mundy: Alright. Then Mundy got on the computer. Mundy: Let's get started! So Mundy began to make a grounded video out of Vince LaSSao. Two minutes later, Mundy had finished it. Mundy: There! Now let's preview it! Then Mundy began to preview the Vince LaSSao Gets Grounded video. (video begins) Vince LaSSao's parents scolded Vince LaSSao. Vince's dad: Vincent, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! Vince: But mum and dad, I didn't do anything! Vince's mum: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! Vince: But mum and dad, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Vince's dad: We don't care! Go to your room right now! Vince went to his room, crying. Vince: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Mundy: There! Now let's upload it on Youtube! Then Mundy began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon he had done it. Mundy: Haha! Take that, Vince! There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Mundy began to look how many likes and comments. Suddenly, he was horrified. (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the Vince LaSSao Gets Grounded video. Vince's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?! How dare you make a grounded video out of me?!', TJ's comment was 'You just made a grounded video out of our friend Vince! Why did you do that? Vince is a good friend of ours, and he's not a troublemaker! I love him!', Spinelli's comment was 'Booooo! This video whomps!', Gretchen's comment was 'Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make a grounded video out of our friend! This! Video! Whomps!', Mikey's comment was 'That's it! I'm really calling your parents!', Lawson had made a comment to Mundy, which impressed him, Lawson's comment was 'Great video Mundy!', Gelman had made a comment to Mundy, which impressed him, Gelman's comment was 'I love that video! Vince LaSSao gets grounded! Hahahahaha!', Skeens had made a comment to Mundy, which impressed him, Skeens' comment was 'Wow! This video is cool!' and Gus's comment was 'Vince is a good guy! He never gets into trouble! We like him! And you just whomp! Your video is the worst! You don't ever make grounded videos out of poor Vince! I am so disappointed in you Mundy! I hope your parents will punish you for this!'. Mundy: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? Then Mundy heard his mum calling. Mundy's mum's voice: Conrad, get over here right now! Mundy: Oh! My parents need me! Then Mundy went out of his room, and then he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and confronted his parents, who were looking angry. Mundy: What is it, mum and dad? Mundy's mum: Conrad, we just got a call from Vince's mum. She said that you made a grounded video out of her son Vince. Did you do it? Mundy: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Mundy's dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Mundy: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made a grounded video out of Vince because he's the loser, the spoilsport and one of my worst enemies ever! And also he's one of my friend Lawson's worst enemies ever! Mundy's parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Mundy's dad: Oooooooooooh! Conrad, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of Vince? He's a good kid and a best student in Third Street School! You have really caused disgrace, young man! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Mundy's mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Mundy's dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Conrad! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Mundy Paul as Vince LaSSao Wiseguy as Vince's dad Kimberly as Vince's mum Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Grounded Stuff